Mirror war
by VoidExcell
Summary: Dunia yang sama tetapi berbeda dan dunia itu menyimpan ribuan misteri.


Mirror War

By : Void Excell

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : T

Genre : Fantasy, Romance,Adventure

Main Pair : NaruHina

Warning : (miss) Typos, OOC, GaJe, Abal, SKS (Sistem Kebut Seminggu),Khayalan tingkat tinggi *hahahaaha*

-CHAPTER ONE-

29-08-2013

*Kringgg *

Bunyi bel tanda pulang sekolah telah berbunyi ,semua murid-murid KSHS pulang kerumah masing-masing ,hanya saja tinggalah Naruto seorang diri karena mendapat hukuman dari Iruka-sensei ,untuk membersihkan wc.

"Dasar guru sialan ,kenapa harus dihukum , bersihkan wc lagi .arghhh guru sialan " umpat Naruto

Suasana yang hening tadi berubah menjadi mencekam ,Naruto resah karena suasana tersebut.

*NGINGGGGGGGGGGG*

Suara itu mengemma di sepanjang koridor menuju toilet,naruto yang ketakutan berlari keluar toilet tetapi ,naruto ditarik oleh sebuah tangan menuju cermin yang ada di toilet

"Apa yang ter..jadi lepaskan ! lepaskan akuu ,siapa saja tolongggg akuu!" Teriakan Naruto mengema disepanjang lorong sekolah ,hening karena sekolah itu telah dikepung oleh monster yang muncul dari cermin.

Naruto ditarik masuk kedalam cermin dan pendangan Naruto menjadi buram .Dan kemudian Naruto sadar ia berada ditempat yang sama hanya tanganya yang terikat oleh rantai.

NARUTO POF.

Sial dimana aku ,dan siapa mahluk di depanku ,dia bukan manusia dia mirip monster yang ada di film-film ,dan mengapa tanganku dirantai.

NARUTO POV END.

"Lepaskan aku mahluk aneh" Teriak Naruto pada monster didepanya

"Gerrrrrrrr"desis mahluk aneh tersebut

Mahluk aneh tersebut mulai mendekat kearah naruto dan monster tersebut langsung menusukan tanganya ke perut naruto.

*CRASSSS*

Darah yang keluar dari perut naruto begitu banyak,hingga wajah Naruto berubah sangat pucat

"Arghhhhhhhhhhhh"Teriakan kesakitan Naruto hingga membuat Naruto pingsan

Naruto Mindscape

"APAKAH KAU INGIN KEKUATAN ?" Tanya sebuah suara yang muncul entah darimana.

"APAKAH KAU INGIN KEMENANGAN ? " Tanya nya kembali kepada Naruto

.

.

"YA AKU INGINNN BERIKANLAH AKU KEKUATANNNN ITU !" Teriak Naruto dengan kencang.

.

.

"ITULAH KEPUTUSANMU AKAN KU BERIKAN KAU KEKUATAN TERKUAT ! SAMBUTLAH KEBANGKITAN SANG PENGUASA WORLD MIRROR " Kata suara itu hingga membuat Naruto terbangun

Naruto Mindscape End

Tubuh Naruto tiba-tiba mengeluarkan cahaya keemasan ,seakan kekuatan besar mengalir dari dalam naruto rantai yang mengikatnya hancur dengan mudah dan didepan naruto muncul sebuah 'DECK CARD' yang didalamnya terdapat empat kartu yaitu :Knight,Tanto,Fast Up, dan Rinnengan. itulah kartu yang dimiliki oleh naruto .

"Garrrrrr Garrrrrrr Garrrrrrr"suara monster itu begitu keras seperti mencoba memanggil kawan nya dan dari koridor muncul 5 monster lain .

"Saatnya mencoba kekuatan ku"kata naruto sambil tersenyum kemenangan.

"KELUARLAH KNIGHT" teriak Naruto

Kartu bergambar Knight yang dipegang naruto pecah berkeping-keping dan kembali menyatu hingga berubah menjadi seorang manusia yang membawa pedang besi dan tameng dari kayu.

"Hancurkan mereka Knight"teriak Naruto

Knight langsung berlari menebas monster didepanya.

*DUARRR*

Monster itu langsung meledak hingga tak monster tersebut marah dan berlari mencoba menyerang Knight 5 vs 1 itulah yabg terjadi Knight terkepung ,Naruto tak membiarkan nya ,didepan naruto muncul skill atau kemampuan yang dimiliki oleh Knight.

"FIRE SLASH,DEFFEND UP,ATTACK UP .Hanya ini yang ada"Naruto berfikir sejenak untuk memilih skill apa yang akan dia pilih.

"FIRE SLASH" teriak naruto dan kartu 'FIRE SLASH'yang dipegang Naruto pecah sama seperti pada saat naruto memangil Knight.

Pedang yang dipegang Knight memencarkan cahaya merah menyala dan Knight langsung menebas semua monster sambil berputar.

*DUARRR*kelima monster tersebut meledak ,setelah selesai menghancurkan semua monster Knight berubah kembali menjadi kartu dan terbang kembali menuju deck yang dipegang di tangan kiri Naruto.

Dengan senyum kemenangan Naruto berjalan menuju cermin ,dengan perasaan sedikit ragu naruto mencoba memasukan tanganya kedalam cermin dan langsung tertarik oleh kekuatan misterius dan kembali ke dunia nya bukan lagi dunia cermin dan 'DECK CARD' yang dipegang Naruto lenyap.

"Jadi kekuatan itu hanya bisa dipakai di dalam kaca ya ?"pikir Naruto

Setelah berfikir cukup lama naruto segera keluar dari toilet dan berlari menuju rumahnya untuk melupakaan kejadian tersebut ,tanpa diketahui oleh naruto sepasang mata dengan 3 tomoe melihat semua kejadian tersebut.

"Menarik"kata pria itu sambil meng hilang entah kemana.

-Chapter One End-

Author Note

Ini adalah fict pertama saya jadi jika ada kesalahan mohon bimbingannya.

Terimakasih kepada amexki chan yang menjadi pereview pertama di fict saya

Fict ini terinspirasi oleh yugioh dan kamen rider ryuki.

Bagi para senpai mohon bantuanya jika ada kesalahan penulisan.

Trimakasih

VoidExcell.


End file.
